Want You Back
by awesomemaplepie
Summary: He just wanted Canada back. PruCan, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Warnings: kinda OOC Prussia and pissy Canada.**

* * *

"_Hey, Birdie?" Gilbert said, staring at Matthew, who was currently making pancakes across the kitchen._

"_Yes?" His boyfriend replied, turning away from the stove for a moment to look at him._

"_Well, you see... I think the Awesome Me will have to go to Germany for a few days for a meeting," he said, scratching the back of his head. Matthew frowned, but nodded anyway, and looked back at his pancakes._

"_So? What's wrong with that?" he asked him, peering over his shoulder at him, frown still in place. 'Huh,' Gilbert noted, 'he's in a bad mood today.'_

"_Well, Birdie, as you know, you might have gotten used to mein awesome presence so much that you might not survive a few days without it," he said, flashing Matthew a toothy grin. Matthew arched an eyebrow._

"_I'll be fine, Gil," he replied, rolling his eyes as he began the task of placing the fluffy, golden pancakes into plates. "It isn't like I'm some kind of damsel in distress."_

_Gilbert only smiled even wider. "But, y'know, you're _my _princess."_

_Matthew turned around slowly, fixing him with a cold glare that only other northern nations might have been able to imitate. "Excuse me?"_

"_Aw, Birdie, don't get your panties on a twist! I was just kidding," he said happily, standing from his seat in order to hug him. However, when Matthew noticed him coming closer, he turned around with a huff and continued his task, somewhat violently now. Gilbert frowned, Matthew was never _this _temperamental. Sure, he would get mad at him whenever he talked about their intimate life openly, or he would go berserk whenever some other country attacked him or his family, but this was something that had never happened before._

_He cautiously took a step closer, and started wrapping his arms around the other's smaller frame, but found his arms being slapped away by Matthew._

"_Hey, what the hell?!" he yelped in surprise, but Matthew didn't reply. Gilbert narrowed his eyes, and started poking his cheek._

_Bad idea._

"_Gilbert! Stop doing that, you hoser!" Matthew yelled, irritated. Gilbert stopped. His Mattie had _never _yelled at him, or at someone, for that matter. Then he decided to see how much he could anger him._

"_NO!" he yelled back, smirking and resuming poking his cheek, harder and more insistently. _

_Again, bad idea._

_Matthew, now finished with the pancakes, fully turned around, and slapped Gilbert's hand with a strength the latter didn't know he had, rambling angrily in French all the while._

_To say the least, that day didn't end well;_

_No one had pancakes for breakfast._

* * *

Prussia stared at Canada from across the meeting room as the latter conversed with Ukraine. He narrowed his eyes at her; what did that _bitch _think she was doing with _his _Birdie?

He was already in the process of standing up, about to storm over to them and give her a piece of his mind, when something suddenly clicked.

Right.

Canada wasn't his anymore.

He plopped back down in his seat, shoulders slumping with a resigned sigh.

_Right. _

* * *

The entire meeting was as uneventful as all World Meetings were, which wasn't all that surprising, and Prussia was rather thankful for. All of the ruckus was giving him a headache.

However, he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He looked around the mostly empty room, eyes finally settling on the object of his affections, who he had been casting furtive glances throughout the meeting.

Canada was looking under a table, most likely searching for Kumajiro. Prussia decided it was the moment, and with the kind of _awesome _determination only _awesome _people like him were capable of, he stood from his seat and walked over to the shorter blonde.

"Hey," he said, his voice echoing off the room's walls. The blonde stiffened, and slowly turned around, letting out a breath when he noticed it was just him. His shoulders visibly relaxed, and he turned back to his task.

"Hey," he replied, rather emotionlessly. Prussia nearly flinched; was he mad at him? The Canadian was known for his unending patience.

"Uh… How are you?" he asked him, trying to get at least _somewhere _with this conversation.

"I'm fine," the other mumbled. Prussia let out a sigh and watched Canada as he picked up his polar bear, settling him comfortably in his arms. He then turned around, looking up expectantly at the albino, raising a thin eyebrow, but saying nothing. Prussia stared back at him, and after a moment, he looked away with a faint blush in his cheeks and laid his hand gently on Canada's shoulder. The blonde seemed to stiffen again, but then he slumped and sighed, leaning into Prussia's touch.

The German nation took this as a good sign, as he stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug, which the Canadian didn't refuse, or return, instead dropping Kumajiro to the ground and resting his head in Prussia's shoulder.

"I miss you," Prussia said quietly, nuzzling a kiss into the silky blond hair under his chin.

"I know," Canada whispered, arms softly wrapping themselves around Prussia's torso. Then, after a moment of silence, he quietly murmured against the slightly taller man's collar bone, "I miss you too."

Prussia didn't reply, for he didn't have anything to say, instead staying right where he was, holding him.

"Hey, Gil?" a quiet voice interrupted the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You know... you know I love you, right?"

Prussia looked down at him in surprise; that wasn't something he'd expected the quiet Canadian to tell him. After a moment, though, he regained his composure. He released the lithe man, holding him at arm's length with one hand, the other cupping his cheek and sliding down to his chin, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. Crimson met violet for a second, then, the albino's eyes slid shut, and he pressed his lips to Canada's gently, smiling sadly.

"I love you too," he mumbled against his lips, pausing to kiss him tenderly. "I love you so much, _mein vögelchen_."

He felt Canada smile, before he rested his forehead against his, nuzzling his nose. Suddenly, the North American nation's grip around his waist tightened, and Canada's lips met his in a somewhat desperate kiss. Then, everything seemed much warmer than before as they, crudely put, _shoved their tongues down each other's throats._

After a while they parted, looking at each other hazily. Prussia had seriously missed him; he made him feel like no one else did, all by looking like _that_: with his cheeks flushed, looking up at him dazedly through half lidded violet eyes, his soft blond hair tousled (_by him_), his fringe half covering his eyes, glasses askew.

He let out a sigh, accompanied by a goofy smile as he pushed his bangs off his face. Canada returned the smile warmly.

* * *

"So, Birdie, what do you wanna do?" Prussia asked, running his thumb over Canada's knuckles softly as they walked back to the hotel.

Canada shrugged, giving him a shy smile. "I don't know. Can we maybe, uh, I don't know... cuddle?" he asked, blushing for some reason Prussia didn't quite understand. Instead of questioning him, he smiled brightly.

"Sure. Anything you want, Matt," he replied, releasing his hand in order to wrap his arm around the other's shoulders, pulling him closer. The Canadian complied, resting his head on Prussia's shoulder, breathing in his scent, smiling.

Prussia was certain that he had missed Canada, and that he needed him, and he was certain it was also the other way around.

Honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this came out of a random inspiration moment, and it got _really_ far from its initial purpose. I mean, it's vaguely inspired by _Animals _by Maroon 5... Anyways, I hope you liked it, it's my first time writing yaoi, and I would really appreciate your feedback. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Review, please?**


End file.
